Easter Eggs (GTA Chinatown Wars)
Easter Eggs são segredos ou referências deixados no jogo Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars e abaixo a lista de todos eles. Barcos Naufragados thumb|250px Em Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars existem inúmeros barcos naufragados. Não se sabe o que aconteceu com eles e porque não foram retirados pela equipe de resgate de Liberty City, mas estão lá intactos no fundo do oceano. Resíduos Nucleares Na zona marítima ao sul de Firefly Island, no Broker, existem alguns barris de resíduos nucleares. Não se sabe ao certo porquê esses barris estão no fundo do mar. Rosto Sorridente thumb|left|250px Um Easter Egg que não poderia faltar em Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Este é o rosto sorridente, famoso depois que fez a sua aparição em mais dois títulos desenvolvidos pela Rockstar Leeds, o Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories e o Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, este rosto reaparece flutuando sobre as águas da cidade. Aqui Estão Os Dragões! thumb|250px Se você sair da cidade, mais especificamente, em um dos quatro cantos do mapa, você vai chegar no limite onde uma parede transparente não vai deixar você ir mais longe. É nessas áreas que irão aparecer mensagens que dizem: "Here Be Dragons!" (Aqui Estão Os Dragões!). Pedra em Forma de Pênis thumb|left|250px Na praia de Firefly Island, ao sul de Broker, você pode ver uma pedra grande que toma a forma de um pênis. Certamente uma referência que não poderia faltar em um Grand Theft Auto. Estátua com Cone na Cabeça thumb|250px Nos jardins do Comitê de Liberty City você pode perceber um pequeno detalhe em uma das estátuas na área. Alguém parece ter colocado um cone de trânsito na cabeça da estátua. Talvez uma referência à estátua com um cone na cabeça presente no Grand Theft Auto III? Deve-se notar que mesmo em Grand Theft Auto IV você pode ver um cone de trânsito na mesma estátua do Comitê de Liberty City, mas apenas no modo multiplayer do jogo. Nomes de Missões *"Rat Race" - Música de Bob Marley. *"Jackin' Chan" - Jackie Chan. *"Dragon Haul Z" - Dragon Ball Z. *"Whack the Racers" - Wacky Races (Corrida Maluca). *"The Fandom Menace" - Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma). *"Store Wars" - Star Wars. *"The Tow Job" - Blow Job (Sexo Oral). *"Tricks of the Triad" - Tricks of the Trade (Truques do Negócio). *"Natural burn killers" - Natural Born Killers (Assassinos Por Natureza). *"Carpe 'Dime" - Carpe Diem, uma frase em latim que significa "aproveite o dia". *"Fut Tze and Dau Jonz" - FTSE 100 e Dow Jones. *"Wan Kee" - Wanker (Pessoa que se masturba). *"Hits from the Tong" - Música de Cypress Hill: "Hits From The Bong" Hot Coffee Ao término da segunda missão de Wu Lee, Huang pede a Ling para ir até seu apartamento tomar um "café". Uma óbvia referência ao Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Referência * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars de:Easter Eggs#Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars en:Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA IV es:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars fr:Easter Eggs pl:Easter Egg#Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars ru:Знаете ли вы... Categoria:Easter Eggs Categoria:Easter Eggs do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars